One Memory
by saturns messiah
Summary: One Watch-An SM fic about Sailor Saturn being in a past abusive relationship. Lets just say this guy was a little perverted, ne? You'll get what I mean when you read the story. Anyways he is coming back to haunt her after all these years. Please, plea
1. One Memory: One Watch

  
One Memory: One Watch  
  
Fanfiction By: Leanne Daniele  
All rights of Sailor Moon are copyrighted Naoko Takeuchi, et al.  
  
The Hall was empty save for the man. Its ornately marbeled floors had long since been empty; seeing no visitors except for himself, since she had left. He now stood in a corner beside the carpeted stairway, looking across the room at the yellowed walls, looking at her frozen replica.  
  
It was a dark Hall now, dances were no longer held in that room. The only light came from a miniscule skylight in the center of the domed room. He passed through the thin circle of light and gracefully stepped towards his frozen love. His movements fluent and grandiose, making him seem almost as if he flowed with the ground, his eyes never moving away from his love, never glancing at where he was stepping. He placed his hand on her cold-statuesque face and smiled the smile of one who is not completely sane. He laughed to himself as he touched her face, knowing that somewhere on that distant Earth she would feel his touch, his sweet caress.  
  
  
-Please tell me what you think so far. There shall be more to come. Thanks for reading. ^.^ 


	2. One Memory: One Nightmare

One Memory: One Nightmare  
  
She tossed and turned in her bed, groaning alound. She had been burning up in fever all night, and sounds emitted from her as her body shimmered a metalic color; shimmering, fading in and out, rippling like the waves...  
  
She awoke in a cold sweat; he had touched her again, had touched the dark soul inside of her, her other half. The girl shivered in spite of herself; this was becoming a common occurance of late. It brought about great agony to her purified soul, her cleansed being. It jolted every fiber of her being into a sharpening anguish of pain and tears. Somehow she knew there was no escape from this nightmare. 


	3. One Memory: One Soul

One Memory: One Soul  
  
(Note: ~ means flashback and ~~ means another flashback within the previous flashback. and ** means she is in her mind, or thinking. Hope that's not too confusing ^.^ )  
  
Her frail hands clasped the warm bedsheets and pulled them off of her lithe frame. The soft carpet tingled her toes as she walked, stumble-footed, across the room. She held her forehead in her hand; hoping to ease her pain. Slowly she reached the door and outstretched her hand in a lethargic fashion. Cold metal met her palm as she wrapped her fingers around the doorknob.  
  
Pain shot through her mind. Like a bullet through a mans' chest, the pain in her mind swept through. Slowly it receded until a dim vision brought itself forward into her thoughts. A memory of the past. A darkened memory which had been long since forgotten. One she wished not to revist, but all the same, she could not stop its coming.  
  
  
~"Hotaru? Hotaru?" A voice called her distantly, echoing in her mind. A dark voice calling her, deep and soothing. "Hotaru?" It came closer. A calmness in her void. Someone who understood the complexity of her days and the stress she was put through. Someone who... "Hotaru? There you are. I see you've been dreaming again. Have the guests worn you out already? They are waiting for you in the Hall. They tell me they cannot continue the dance if their hostess is not feeling well. Are you ill?" He paused, putting a hand to her forehead to see if she was alright for she had been feverish the past few nights. "Hotaru, will you be alright dear?"  
  
She paused a moment, thinking to herself. Light streamed through the large, rectangular windows of the octagon shaped room. She often came here to be alone; to think. The dark blue carpet and the oaken walls brought her a sense of peace; yet today she found that peace ws nowhere to be found in her world. Slowly she turned her face towards his. He stood behind her now, holding her body in his arms. "Yes," she said slowly, contemplating her words. "I shall be fine. I just need to rest. I need to think before I come down. May I?" She looked at him with pleading eyes; eyes which he could not resist.  
  
"Yes dear. Of course you can. I shall let you be alone then. Come down soon please?" She nodded as she saw that sincere look of concern on his face. Her mind tried to bring back memories of days past and of recent times, but her memory seemed to be failing her. She stood there and tried to remember, never even noticing that he had left the room.  
  
After hours of concentrating the images began to come to her. Slowly and than quicker, so that the memories consumed her: and then it was there in a flash, and she saw it again.  
  
  
~~He stroked the cube. A shimmering diamond which emitted blue and green hues when touched. A sadistic smile crossed his face as he stroked the cube once more. His back was turned towards the bed. The dark room was similar to the mood which prevaded his mind. Tension and turmoil flooded his senses. He could feel her soul; feel the longing inside her body. An ache of pain and terror. Her darkness lay hidden beneath thin layers of outer calm and tranquility, a placidness that was the self she adored. Yet he loved her other self; the self she loathed, despised, hated with all her being...and yet, she only convered it half-heartedly. As if she almost wished she could become that other self inside of her, let it take reign over her kindess, her love, her sincerity. He laughed sarconically. Sincerity. It made him laugh to think that she would truly believe that in all her kindness and caring she was being sincere. She shone in her wickedness, in her ability to torture, to extract pain from others. She came to life when her thoughts were drawn out by the cube. A cube which touched the inner recesses of her dark soul.  
  
After a time he turned towards her as she lay, face up, on the bed; sobbing. Though he heard not the sobs. And chained to the bedposts, sprawled across the bed, her body was. He touched the cube again, softly, and laughed as her body spasmed and shimmered as he reached out and touched her soul. "Please! Don't! Not any more." Sweat beaded on her face from the exurtion of revealing her real soul. "I do not want to think like that I-" Her sentence was cut off as she visited another thought--  
  
  
**Her hands are cold and clammy. That is a good sign. She must be rather afraid by now. The more I can delve into her mind the better I shall feel. Her thoughts are not as interesting as the last. They all circle around a boy. What good are men anyways? All they do is get in my way. Yes, someday perhaps I shall be rid of them? No, not yet anyways, the time is not right. Ah, she is ready. Her mind is more complex than the others. Hard to navigate, but not so much that I cannot find the core of what she is. Yes, I see it now. Her life centers around her family and this boy. She loves them does she? Well then she must suffer in her nightmares. Suffer through her dreams. For she can never save them. And they will never love her. This last must be her final nightmare I fear. --The girl is convulsing on the hot ground from the heat which seeps through her body. Anam stood in front of her reaching out his hand for her take. She took it in hers and he pulled her up. As he bent to kiss her lips his body melted away into leaves which floated on the wind. The girl cried out, but she was persistent in her search for him. She looked for him until she found him again. Yet once more he disappeared. On and on her journey went, never could she catch up to him. And then she saw him, sprawled across a hot bed of coals. She gasped. She could not let her love die. She simply could not. The girl ran towards him but was blocked by a steel gate which appeared in her path, instead all she could do was stand and watch as she cried. A metal tool scraped off his skin piece by piece causing him great agony. This the girl watched. Thin, metal spikes were driven relentlessly through his body. This too the girl watched. She could feel as the scalpel scraped across his brain, scraping layers of his brain, one by one, away. This she watched. And watched as worms were fed down his throat, writhing and wriggling into his stomach. She watched as he convulsed in pain and writhed on the hot coals that seared his skin. She watched as his eyes wre gauged out and his toes slowly chopped off. She watched and felt as his heart was slowly cut out. She watched as it beated, hoovering mid-air. And she felt his pain. Never realising that his pain was her pain. And never realising, for as his heart beat its last beat she died with it. She died in her nightmare from the reality of the pain she was feeling.-- Her heart is rancid and grotesque. I suppose I must be rid of it now. It is not like the others I have kept away in containers. Not like the clean smooth ones--**  
  
  
"No! Noooo!" She screamed out, her body flailing in her chains. "No please!!!!!!!" She screamed again as he smiled.~~  
  
  
She found herself back in the room with only herself again. Sweat was forming on her forehead as she gasped for breath, her arms holding up her body which had fallen to the floor. The memory had taken much out of her. Her memories had never been that vivid before. Usually they were vague and distant, she had never really understood what went on those nights, she had never been allowed to remember. Now she remembered. Hard determination rose within her; yet, however strong her will was, her body was still weak and she collapsed on the floor.  
  
She awoke the next morning in the master bedroom. He must have moved her to the bed when he found that she had fainted. She rubbed her tired eyes and walked over towards the mirror. Looking at herself, she thought, 'today is the day.' From inside the drawers of the oak cabinet she pulled out a small, white box. She turned the sides so that they completed a picture of a frozen sun around the six sides of the box and the took off the top. Inside was a black crystal, different from the daimond cube he used to touch her soul. Through this crystal she would pull out her dark soul and imprison it in a replica of herself. A frozen replica of glass and dark crystal which would shimmer as the box shimmered, blues and greens, and anyone who touched the replica would also touch her. Once more she would be able to feel her dark soul within that strange link between herself and the replica, yet when she was finished there would be no one left to touch the replica. For they were stranded out on a cold planet far away from Earth. When she was done she would go to Earth to live a new life, the one she was meant to live.  
  
Hotaru set to her task, knowing it would drain nearly all of her energy from herself. She kneeled on the floor, her hands cupped in front of her as if she was in prayer, the crystal floating in front of her. Soon the replica was made. A shriek came from the Hall below as one of the guests must have noticed the frozen replica appearing. Shouts rang through the halls, fearful exclamations and a clamor. None knew what to make of it. Most thought that she was dead. Yet she felt her husbands cold smile. He knew what she had done and she felt him stroke the relica. She shivered.  
  
A sadisctical smile crossed her face; her features becoming twisted as she extracted her vengeance. A wide beam of light struck through the house and she laughed as her victims screamed their last bit of lives away. A hollow laugh welled up inside of her and when all the house was dessimated she was still laughing in her room, her arms resting by her sides. The laugh faded slowly into tears and a smile. She walked through the house, sorrow welling up in her. She had cared for all that were here, yet it had to be done. She had had no other choice. Her hand reached out to her husbands forehead. She bent down and kissed him. Her love. Her only love. She had loved him. She could no longer love him after what he had done, he had taken all away from her. Now all that she remembered of him was a few fond memories and the nightmares.~  
  
  
As she came back to her senses she found that her eyes were welling up with tears as she walked out of her room and into the large dining room and sitting room of her home. 


	4. One Memory: One Victim

One Memory: One Victim  
  
She walked out into the dining room and pulled out a box of cereal from the cupboards. She sat down in one of the chairs placed around the round, wooden table and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Slowly she began to eat her meal; thinking, wandering, hoping there was something she could do.  
  
All these years without anything and than suddenly he was back from the grave. She knew it had to be him He was the only one who scared her so when she was touched. Her plan had been perfect, the only thing she had not counted on was the possibility of him living. Now she was stuck like a rabbit caught in a track, and the wolves were closing in.  
  
  
He smiled as he watched her from his haven in space. Out on that cold planet. He let the flame flicker away. He had seen enough to know that she was frightened enough. No more frightening would be needed at that time. Soon she would come back to him and he would have her once more to toy with. It had been a long time since he had last felt the pleasures of love. Yes, it was due time in deed. He had been waiting a long time to find her again, no other woman would be enough for him, only she could fulfill his need. Once more he could play with her mind and body, rape her soul, rape her thoughts, rape her innocence. Innocence. The thought sounded hollow, she had never been innocent in his mind. 


	5. One Memory: One Defiant

One Memory: One Defiant  
  
(Note: The Japanese word Shizuka means peaceful.)  
  
Hotaru knew she could not talk to any others. They would all reject her now. She was alone in the world. The family she loved could never be allowed close to her again, she feared what she might do if he gained control of her. She shivered as she felt his prescence. He was not touching her, yet she could feel him.  
  
She pulled her cloak closer to her body as she walked along the street. The wind was harsh and swept her short, raven dark hair away from her face. Her marine blue coat, she snuggly pulled across herself, arms crossed around her so as to keep herself warm. Quickly she walked by the brown trees and the half-fozen wooden fence that lined the edge of the bridge. She stood on the cemented sidewalk and looked over into the dark river. Swiftly it moved along, dead leaves floating on its waters.  
  
Hotaru stopped there, letting the breeze pull and tug at her, complacently she looked at the waters. They moved ever so smoothly as if nothing could change them. A beautful soft, pink petal floated along on the river and she watched its course as it swirled and turned. When it was nearly under her she gasped in horror at what she saw. A whirlpool had taken away the petal and for a moment she saw his face where the petal had been.   
  
The cement scraped through to her knees as she feel down on the pavement, sobbing, her head held in her hands. Hotaru let the tears flow. Fear was not an emotion she usually embraced, but now there was nothing for it. No amount of joy could keep her from being fearful of him and what he might do. She remembered those nights when he had raped her and chained her to the walls. When he had abused her like a toy and had enjoyed the pain he inflicted on her through sexual and mental methods. He had invented many knew ways of fulfilling his joys as a man, all of which brought her great pain.  
  
She cried more, her tears flowing towrads the river. Suddenly a great pain shot through her head and she held her head in her hands, bringing herself up on shaky legs, she began to scream a high, piercing scream. The pain was too much to take. She had to get away from it. She fled down the streets of suburbian Tokyo and ran into a quaint little Am-Pm shop which lay on the left side of the road, across from the large Shizuka Park.  
  
The customers stared at the girl panting by the doors for a moment, but then quickly looked away and went back to whatever they had been doing before. It was an ordinary grocery shop in Japan, simple and small. She walked around looking for something to take her mind off...him. Before she left she had bought two manga, a small bag of baby carrots, and a gallon of milk. The park really looked peaceful today. The willow trees, still green even at this time in the winter, and the grass had not browned yet, it was thinner grass, but not brown. The benches with the people talkng and the litle boys playing with their dogs. The girls with jump ropes, and some interacting to play tag. People riding on bikes... It was all so lovely she decided. There was not much work at the house that she needed done so she walked over to the park and leaned against her favorite oak tree.  
  
She smiled as the children laughed and ran about. "Hello?" A little voice below her called. "Hello? Miss."  
  
"Hmm," she looked down to see a small boy at her feet.  
  
"Are you alright miss? You look sad."  
  
She smiled, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She looked at the boy with a smile on her face. He must have been four or five, so curious they were at young ages. To her surprise a big smile suddenly lit his face and he dropped a flower in his hands and ran off laughing. She smiled again, wishing someday she could have children of her own. but he had taken that from her too, and she could no longer reproduce. She sighed. The wind was getting through to her body now and it wouldn't be long before she caught a bad chill.   
  
Hotaru began to move away from the tree when she felt the pain shoot through her head again and she fell to her knees on the wet grass. What was happening? She couldn't let him take control, not again. Not this time. She wouldn't let him. Her feet moved from beneath her and she began to walk, violently shaking her head in her hands and she sped along the pathway. No, she would not let him overcome her. She would not be hurting anyone tod-  
  
Her hands lashed out and sunk their deep fingernails into the neck of a man who was walking by. A scream ripped from his throat as she ripped it out and licked the blood off of her delicate fingers. A smile crossed her face for a short moment and then it was gone as she screamed in realization at what he had made her do. She ran quickly, aimlessly anywhere she could get away from him. Yet she knew she could not escape from him.   
  
Instantly she stopped on the path as she noticed, on a bench to her right, somewhat behind her ,where she had passed only a moment ago, was a man with dark brown hair and a beautiful smile. Hands that looked soft, but were hard as iron. Eyes that were a deathly, dark blue and lips that were death to touch. Her eyes looked at him pleadingly until once more a scream was emitted from her lips and she fell, face down on the concrete pathway. Excurtion overtaking her. 


	6. One Memory: One Awakening

One Memory: One Awakening  
  
Cold hands touched her unclothed body. Feeling her, touching her, they ran across her. Thousands of hands reaching out to touch her. They were cold. Frozen. She felt the cold ice across her body as theytouched her, she tossed about as she lay down, trying to push them away. But they kept coming.  
  
Behind the hands she saw faces. Dark shadows of faces, hosts, lauging and mocking her, tormenting her. She felt their eyes, hot like coals, burning through her layers of skin to expose who she really was. Closing her eyes, she tried to keep them out, but she oculd still see them. Watching, laughing, touching. They touched her. The hands were frozen, the eyes burned. Watching. Watching. They laughed. Mockingly laughing, watching, laughing...  
  
  
She jolted up in the bed, or at least she tried to sit up, only to find herself tightly bound to a pink covered bed. She looked over and saw him gently stroking her hair. "Did you sleep well," he asked a smile on his lips. Her hand pushed against its bonds trying to lash out at him and he laughed. He laughed at her. How dare he laugh. She looked at him defiantly. "Come now," he said soothingly, mockingly. "you need not be angry when I ahve come to revive you. I have come to set you free!" He laughed again as he stood. "You shall enjoy your reunion, I am sure. I have been waiting a long time for this, a very long time indeed." She shivered as he laughed once more and pulled out the small, dark crystal.  
  
"No," she moaned quietly. "Not that. No," she whimpered hoping against hope that he would not reunite her with her soul. But it was not to be. A crazed laugh could be heard as she screamed in utter terror. 


	7. One Memory: One Embrace

One Memory: One Embrace  
  
She felt waves of power wash over her body as she re-embraced her soul. The two halves of her becoming one once more. Waves of ecstasy swept over her body and shot through her being. Her lips parted in delight and awe. She trembled from the amount of power flowing through her. And then it stopped. Her body slumped down on the bed, and darkness came again as her energy had been drawn out by the reviving process.  
  
  
Hands moved along her body as she gradually opened her eyes. "Good evening my love," came the chill, calm voice from above her. "I trust you slept well?" He asked as he quickly bent down and forced his tongue into her mouth, cutting off any reply she had thought to make. This time no tears welled up in her eyes as he groped along her body; no sorrow was felt. This time she let him do what he would without any resistence, it was almost as if she wanted this "comfort" from him. Soon she found herself losing herself to him once more.  
  
  
She walked the streets of Tokyo alone. In reality there were hundreds of people around her, but no one walking with her. A slick, black jacket came down to her knees complimenting the black leggings and thigh high skirt that she wore. Her black boots and turtle-neck finished the outfit. Under the jacket she carried dynamite and other explosives. This was not her typical method of torture, nothing drawn out like she usually enjoyed, but for now it would do until she could get her hands on something better.  
  
Silently she went to her task. Taking the downstairs elevator in Tokyo Tower she had entered the area reserved for workers only, well today she was a worker. Underneath the tower she placed the explosives along the four corners of the basement ceiling and sticks of dynamite from each corner leading to the center of the tower. In the center she placed more explosives.  
  
Once outside she made sure to get herself far away from the building before the detonation. The Tower went up with a large crash and a great amount of fire as a great panic broke out among the people in the streets. A man's body fell in front of her, nearly dead from the explosion, he had lost one leg and looked badly burned. Hotaru decided to bring him home with her. 


	8. One Memory: One Affliction

One Memory: One Affliction  
  
She carefully took out her cooking knife and cut along the man's forehead, being creful not to cut too deep so that he would be kept alive. Slowly she pulled off the top portion of his scalp and head. She brought forth her pliers and scissors and proceeded to cut off brain nerves and sections one by one, revelling in the screams he emitted from certain ones that were cut. Moving carefully along his brain she looked for the tenderest spots which would yield the most pain so as to slowly pluck them one by one, keeping the pain lasting longer and longer. She sighed as she had to cut the last and final section which would render him lifeless.   
  
Her gloves were covered with filth and soon she had disposed of the body. Now she was off to find more victims. Someone esle she could hurt and render useless to the world.   
  
  
Soon she had gone through with the torture and murder of ten victims that day. Looking around her house she found the small girl she had left alive. Instead of killing her, she had decided, she would keep the girl alive to watch the torture of her family. The girl was now huddled in the corner, cowering underneath her clothing. A wicked smile crossed Hotrau's face as she talked, soothingly to the girl, "Come little one. I will not hurt you. What you have seen today is only a portion of what you will view the next few years. Andsoon when you are ready I will transfer my soul to you." Hotaru laughed at this last one before she began to break down in tears and fell asleep on the carpeted floor of the sitting room. Silently the little girl cried. 


	9. One Memory: One Abuse

One Memory: One Abuse  
  
A smile crossed his face as he watched her from the other room. All was going as he wanted. Now he could begin to turn her against her family and friends. They would be the next to go. He laughed in spite of himself, ragged shaky breaths coming from his aging body. He still looked as young as ever, but his magic could only keep him looking young, he did not feel young anymore.   
  
Softly he stroked the crystal which kept her bound to him. The link between them which kept him in control of her every move and thought. He watched her. Standing there, always watching.   
  
  
A soft tapping on the door woke Hotaru up the next day. She could not remember any of the previous days events. Groggigly she got up and mumbled an, "I'm coming," as she opened the door. "Hoatru! It's been days since I last saw you. How are you doing?" Setsuna asked in a rush of excitement.  
  
"Oh, oh, I'm fine," Hotaru stuttered out in surprise, trying to remember who it was she was speaking to as she stepped outside.  
  
"Hotaru? Are you sure? You look pale," Setsuna said as she reached out a hand and placed it on Hotaru's forehead.  
  
"Yes, yes, I-" a smile suddenly began to spread across Hotaru's features, "I am perfectly fine." At that she swept one of her hands across Setsuna's neck, claws extending from her hands as the slash marks appeared across Setsuna's neck.   
  
"Hotaru!" Setsuna screamed, "What are you doing?" The woman's eyes were full of horror as she looked at Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru grabbed Setsuna's neck and slammed her against the outside walls of her home, "Just donng what I have to," she said, barring all of her teeth in an evil grin. Hotaru laughed as she cut Setsuna to pieces with her clawed hands. Out of her pocket she pulled a grenade, the ring she tore off with her teeth and as she hurled Setsuna across the pathway she threw the grenade with her. Hotaru cackled at the screams of Setsuna.  
  
Slowly Hotaru walked over to Setsuna's mutilated body. A small spark of life was all that was left in Setsuna as she looked up into Hotaru's eyes, "Hotaru," she said as she reached out towards her and then fell lifeless to the ground.  
  
A wave of realization suddenly washed over Hotaru and what she done became clear to her. "Nooooooo!!!! No," she sobbed, "Setsuna-moma I'm so sorry!" Hotaru wailed as she held what was left of Setsuna's body close to her. He will pay for this, she thought. He would pay greatly. Never would she allow him to control her again. This time there would be no way for him. 


	10. One Memory: One Resolution

One Memory: One Resolution  
  
Quickly she set about her task. She had no time to waste, the longer she waited the more control he would gain over her. Silently she went about her task. After a few hours she had finally gathered all the power of the three crystals, though she did not have the crystal he held. But these three were enough for her.   
  
She sat in the middle of a large cathedral, the domed ceiling reached high above her and the stained galss windows brought in a large amount of a dark sort of light. She sat, kneeling in front of the altar. Silently she placed the three crystals in a hoovering position above the altar. She sat there for moments, her hands together as she prayed.   
  
As she stayed in that position she allowed all the power of the crystals to wash into her body. Her hair flowed above her head as if there was a wind beneath her pushing it up. Her eyes flickered with the amounts of power flowing through her. The crystals began to glow brighter. Her face turned upwards towards the stained glass dome and the waves of power shot upwards through her to the center of the ceiling. They radiated through the building until the power shot outwards from her in all directions and the building was consumed in flames; a great explosion shook the foundations of the cathedral. After she was done there was nothing left of the building and she was gone with the blast.  
  
  
He looked at the crystal in wonderment as it glowed brightly in his fist. Suddenly his eyes filled with terror as he realized wat she was doing. "Noooo!!!!!!" He screamed, and than was no more as the blast shook the house and vaporized his body.  
  
  
The little girl picked herself up from the dirt. She had been blown yards from the house. Slowly she stood up in her pink dress and knew what she had to do. After she had gathered all four crystals she stood on the same sidewalk in front of the same bridge where Hotaru had been only days earlier. She whispered a silent prayer and dropped the crystals into the river, her hand outstretched as the wind blew her long dirty blond hair back behind her. A soft, childish smile crossed her face. Her blue eyes twinkled in the grey of the morning. The fog making the day look ominous. A laugh escaped her mouth and once more she was silent, staring across the river, her arm outstretched in the direction the river was flowing. Before when Hotaru was there it had flowed toward that side of the bridge, now it flowed away form the girl whose hair was flowing behind her with the wind. Her pink dress moving with the wind. A new era had begun, the girl thought as she and the river were showered with pink petals from the now green trees. 


End file.
